digimon_duelfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon Duel: Together As One Episode 12
"Twice the ShineGreymon" is the 12th episode of the series and 77th overall. Featured Duel Davis Motomiya vs. Sucram Nomad The duel continues from the last episode. Turn 2: Sucram He then activates "Baron Negative Force" to Rank-Up "ShineGreymon" and perform a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, overlaying it to Xyz Summon "ShineGreymon Ruin" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "ShineGreymon Ruin" attacks and destroys "Magnamon" (Davis 4000 > 3500). He then activates the effect of "ShineGreymon Ruin" to detach an Overlay Unit, revive "Magnamon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position, increase the ATK of "ShineGreymon Ruin" by 1000 ("ShineGreymon Ruin": 3000 > 4000/2500) and allow itself to attack again. "ShineGreymon Ruin" attacks and destroys "Magnamon" (Davis 3500 > 2000). At this point, Davis collapses, rendering himself unable to continue the duel. At this point, Marcus enters and duels in Davis's place with the amount of LP Davis had before he collapsed. Marcus Damon vs. Sucram Nomad Turn 2: Sucram He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Marcus Marcus draws. He then Normal Summons "Pyro Boxer" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Tag Team In" to Special Summon "Clashing Fists" (1600/1500) from his hand in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "ShineGreymon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Battling Boxing" to target "ShineGreymon" and inflict damage to Sucram equal to its ATK (Sucram 4000 > 1500). He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Sucram Sucram draws. "ShineGreymon Ruin" attacks "ShineGreymon", but Marcus activates his face-down "Ring Out" to negate the attack and prevent "ShineGreymon Ruin" from attacking for two turns. He then activates his face-down "Behemoth Charge" to detach all the Overlay Units from "ShineGreymon Ruin" and inflict 400 damage to Marcus for each one (Marcus 2000 > 1600). He then activates "Dragon Jewel" to attach all Dragon-Type monsters from his Graveyard to "ShineGreymon Ruin". Turn 5: Marcus Marcus draws. He then activates "Charger Fighter" to inflict 100 damage to Sucram (Sucram 1500 > 1400) and draw a card. He then equips "ShineGreymon" with "GeoGrey Sword", increasing its ATK by 400 ("ShineGreymon": 2500 > 2900/2000). He then Sets a card. Turn 6: Sucram Sucram draws. He then activates "Dragon Offering" to discard "Ice Cringe Dragon" and inflict damage to Marcus equal to its ATK (Marcus 1600 > 300). He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Marcus Marcus draws. He then activates his face-down "Super Charge Up" to increase the ATK of "ShineGreymon" by his LP ("ShineGreymon": 2900 > 3200/2000). He then activates the effect of "ShineGreymon" to detach both of its Overlay Units increase all Battle Damage Sucram would take this turn by 1000. "ShineGreymon" attacks and destroys "ShineGreymon Ruin", but Sucram activates his face-down "Extinct Banish" to reduce all Battle Damage he takes this turn to 0 and revive "ShineGreymon Ruin" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Turn 8: Sucram Sucram draws. "ShineGreymon Ruin" attacks "ShineGreymon", but Marcus activates the effect of "GeoGrey Sword" to destroy it and negate the attack. He then Sets a card. Turn 9: Marcus Marcus draws. He then activates "Teaming Supporter" to send "RizeGreymon" from his Deck to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of "ShineGreymon" by its ATK ("ShineGreymon": 2500 > 4700/2000). "ShineGreymon" attacks and destroys "ShineGreymon Ruin", but Sucram activates his face-down "Dragon Revenge" to force both players to take the Battle Damage (Sucram 1400 > 0; Marcus 300 > 0).